Włochy
Włochy '- królestwo w południowej Europie, położone na Półwyspie Apenińskim i częściowo na Bałkanach. Posiada także kontrolę nad ziemiami w Libii, Erytrei i Somalii i niewielkim portem Tainjin w Chinach. Współtwórca Unii Łacińskiej, jest także członkiem Unii Światowej i jej Rady Bezpieczeństwa. Historia od 1924 Kalendarium: Link do pełnego lore: Ustrój polityczny Od początku istnienia królestwa, rola monarchy była stosunkowo duża - mógł on bowiem rozwiązywać bez przyczyny parlament, wypowiadać wojny tworzyć specjalne dekrety o mocy ustaw. W 1937 jednak, uregulowano pewne nieścisłości na mocy nowej konstytucji, wprowadzonej po dojściu do władzy Humberta II. W ten sposób, król choć nie mógł już sobie pozwolić na samowolkę w wyborze premiera i rozwiązaniu parlamentu, to zyskał nowe możliwości, jak specjalne weto, czy posiadanie własnej Rady Królewskiej, reprezentującej go w rządzie. Na czele rządu, stoi premier - wybierany spośród partii większościowej, mianowany przez króla. To właśnie ten organ wydaje rozporządzenia oraz faktycznie wykonuje zadania władzy. Parlament posiada dwie izby - Izbę Deputowanych (niższą) i Senat (wyższą). Rolą tego pierwszego jest tworzenie ustaw, a drugiego dyskusja nad nimi i ich ewentualne odrzucanie. Wybory do obu organów odbywają się co 6 lat. Prawo czynne do głosowania przysługuje wszystkim mężczyznom i kobietom, którzy ukończyli 22 rok życia, zaś prawo bierne tylko mężczyznom w zakresie klauzuli wiekowej zależnej od izby. Terytoria zależne Dawne Włoskie Imperium Kolonialne, przekształcono w protektoraty zależne od królestwa jeszcze w latach 50-tych. Ten najbliżej Włoch, Libia pozostaje pod największym wpływem rządu centralnego, zaś pozostałe - Erytra czy Somalia, od lat destabilizowane są przez lokalne ruchy niepodległościowe, a władza włoska dociera jedynie do miast i portów. Wszystkie protektoraty posiadają coś na wzór rad ludowych, które jednak nie mają żadnej władzy. Odmiennym statutem cieszy się natomiast port w Tainjinie, wydzierżawiony od Cesarstwa Chińskiego na początku wieku. Z racji na dużą odległość do portu z Włoch, lokalna rada miejska, zdominowana jednakże przez Włochów posiada większy zakres władzy niż w innych protektoratach. Ma ona także możliwość odwołania gubernatora większością bezwzględną głosów. Kontynentalne regiony autonomiczne, takie jak Malta czy Albania posiadają własne, stosunkowo silne parlamenty, własne jednostki policyjne i inne niż w reszcie kraju prawo podatkowe. Geografia Kraj w Europie graniczy z Francją, Szwajcarią, Niemcami, Słowenią, Serbo-Chorwacją, Bośnią, Grecją, San Marino i Stolicą Apostolską. W Afryce, posiada lądową granicę z francuskimi protektoratami Tunezji i Algierii, Egiptem, Federacją Subsaharyjską, Etiopią, Somalią i Federacją Afryki Wschodniej. Port w Chinach gwarantuje ponadto możliwość graniczenia z japońskim gubernatorstwem Chin. Kraj ma dostęp do Morza Śródziemnego, Jońskiego, Adriatyckiego, Tyrreńskiego, Czerwonego i Żółtego, a także do Oceanu Indyjskiego. Najdłuższą rzeką kraju jest Pad. Kraj posiada duże złoża azbestu, soli i rud żelaza. Gdzieniegdzie wydobywany jest gaz ziemny. Dodatkowo, w Libii prowadzi się wydobycie ropy naftowej będącej de facto gwarantem istnienia włoskiej gospodarki. Największe miasta Zaledwie 31% populacji Włoch mieszka w aglomeracjach miejskich. Siły zbrojne Włoskie Królewskie siły zbrojne składają się z 5 formacji: *Wojsk lądowych (''Regio Escerito) *Wojsk powietrznych (Regia Aeronautica) *Marynarki wojennej (Regia Marina) *Zbrojnych służb porządkowych (Arma dei Carabinieri) *Wojsk kolonialnych (Regio Corpo Truppo Colonialli) Łącznie, w armii włoskiej służy 520 tysięcy żołnierzy, w tym 40 tysięcy rezerwistów przeniesionych do służby czynnej ze względu na chaos w koloniach. Armia włoska uchodzi za silną, lecz przestarzałą i źle dowodzoną. W wielu jednostkach liniowych, wciąż używane jest wyposażenie z czasów Wielkiej Wojny, a w lotnictwie brakuje samolotów odrzutowych. Filarem armii zdaje się być jednak marynarka wojenna, stosunkowo nowoczesna z racji niedawno zakończonych programów modernizacyjnych, zdecydowanie dominująca na Morzu Śródziemnym. Kraj posiada niewielki arsenał broni nuklearnej w wysokości 18 ładunków. Demografia '''Ludność Z uwagi na problemy ekonomiczne i coraz bardziej zaostrzane prawo poborowe, coraz więcej ludzi decyduje się na opuszczenie Włoch, głównie do Francji, rzadziej do Wielkiej Brytanii. Ich miejsce zajmują jeszcze mniej wymagający pracownicy zatrudniani na czarno, pochodzący z Grecji, Hiszpanii i Bośni. Na 100% ogółu społeczeństwa, szacuje się, że 96% to rodowici Włosi, a 2% Albańczycy i Chorwaci, 1% Grecy. Na przestrzeni ostatnich lat, przybyło także Portugalczyków i Turków. Religia Zdecydowaną dominacją cieszy się katolicyzm (ok.95%), coraz liczniejszy jest także kościół prawosławny (1%) i Islam (1%). W dużych aglomerajach miejskich, spotyka się coraz częściej z ateizmem (2%). Gospodarka Ogólny zarys Od kilku lat, włoska gospodarka przeżywa recesje, a kraj zmuszony jest importować wiele towarów zza granicy. Podstawą funkcjonowania na europejskim poziomie, pozostaje jednak ropa naftowa, której rynek bywa niestabilny, a ewentualne tompnięcia z pewnością odbiją się na włoskim społeczeństwie. Głównymi partnerami handlowymi kraju są państwa Unii Łacińskiej, zwłaszcza Francja i Grecja, a także Węgry. Rolnictwo We włoskim rolnictwie zatrudnionych jest 40% wszystkich Włochów, co stawia sektor na pozycji najsilniejszego we włoskiej gospodarce. Dominują duże latyfundia zależne wciąż od dużych posiadaczy i członków rodziny królewskiej, zatrudniające dużo rolników, jednak zaniedbałe i przestarzałe. Im dalej na północ jednak, tym więcej drobnych gospodarstw rolnych, lepiej uprzemysłowionych i bardziej wydajnych. Głównymi towarami wytwarzanymi w rolnictwie, są pszenica i buraki cukrowe. Wysoko rozwinięty jest także połów ryb. Przemysł Przemysł ciężki, ulokowany jest głównie na północy kraju - to właśnie tam występują jedyne w kraju huty, przetwórnie i fabryki, przede wszystkim pojazdów, urządzeń mechanicznych i mebli. Na południu ulokowane są głównie niewielkie zakłady rzemieślnicze i fabryki żywności. Przemysł stoczniowy obumarł, a jedyne zakłady produkujące statki znajdują się w Palermo, La Spezii i Trieście. Energetyka Kraj nigdy nie posiadał dużych złóż węgla, więc przez długi czas uzależniony był od eksportu tego surowca. Kiedy odkryto w Libii liczne pola naftowe, rozpoczęto budowę zakładów energetycznych wytwarzających prąd z ropy. W kraju funkcjonują tylko dwa reaktory atomowe - jeden, wyłączony należący do armii i drugi, produkujący energię elektryczną zlokalizowany w Sessa Aurunca. Transport drogowy Włosi jako pierwsi na kontynencie dostrzegli postępujący rozwój motoryzacji społeczeństwa i już w latach 20-tych rozpoczęli program rozbudowy dróg. Do 1930 powstały 4 autostrady, a na rok 1960 jest ich już łącznie 10. Rozwój dróg, wpłynął także na produkcję samochodów, która na przestrzeni ostatniego 30-lecia poszybowała do góry. W społeczeństwie wytworzyło się ponadto przekonanie, jakoby większym wstydem byłoby nie mieć samochodu, niż pracy, przez co zmotoryzowanie narodu ma jeden z największych współczynników na świecie. Transport kolejowy Podobnie jak w Stanach Zjednoczonych, wraz z rozwojem dróg kołowych, na znaczeniu zaczął tracić transport kolejowy - wielkie ciężarówki były wszak w stanie dostarczyć towary tam, gdzie pociąg nie mógł dojechać. Transport kolejowy na drodze liberalnych zmian sprywatyzowano, jednak mimo tego, na kolei zdarzają się strajki. Transport lotniczy Pierwsze nowoczesne lotnisko międzynarodowe, otwarto po remoncie portu lotniczego Fiumcino w Rzymie dopiero w 1949 roku. Do 1962, na terenie kraju powstało jedynie 5 dużych lotnisk więcej, a brak silnego, włoskiego przewoźnika umożliwił zdominowanie rynku przez spółki francuskie, a nawet amerykańskie. Transport morski Kraj zalany z prawie każdej strony przez wodę posiada rozwiniętą sieć nowoczesnych portów morskich, z czego największy znajduje się w Genui. Państwo posiada kontrolę nad Spółką Handlu Oceanicznego, kontrolującego transport towarów między Włochami a obiema Amerykami. Usługi We Włoszech działa kilka dużych, prywatnych banków, kwitnie także handel wewnętrzny, który na drodze zachodniego trendu poddaje się swoistej mechanizacji, poprzez budowę coraz liczniejszych delikatesów samoobsługowych i marketów. W pełni rozwinięta jest za to turystyka, a same Włochy sa największym centrum wypoczynkowym Europy. Media Skarb państwa nie kontroluje żadnych mediów, oprócz rządowej broszury wydawanej przy okazji specjalnych okoliczności. We Włoszech działa kilka prywatnych wydawnictw, stacji radiowych i telewizyjnych. Same Włochy są z kolei rajem dla filmowców. Pomoc społeczna Z budżetu, refundowanych jest tylko kilka rodzajów zabiegów medycznych, a poza tym, służba zdrowia pozostaje w rękach prywatnych. Istnieje kilka programów pomocy społecznej, głównie ubogim, starcom i weteranom wojennym. /Krzysztof Dominek Kategoria:Państwa i organizacje